marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
New Avengers Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer1_1 = Paul Jenkins | Penciler1_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker1_1 = Sal Buscema | Colourist1_1 = Morry Hollowell | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Albert Deschesne | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Aubrey Sitterson | Editor1_3 = Molly Lazer | Editor1_4 = Andy Schmidt | StoryTitle2 = The Sentry: Part 2 | Synopsis2 = After The Sentry reads the "Alien Agenda" story, Captain America, Iron Man, Paul Jenkins, and Lindy Reynolds question him to determine who he really is. Cap and Tony have seen The Sentry in action, so they know his powers are real, but they note that the only record anyone has of him is in the pages of the comic books written years ago. One week earlier, Tony Stark approaches Wolverine aboard the SHIELD Helicarrier about joining the Avengers based on his participation in the Savage Land. After discussing how Iron Man sees Wolverine fitting into this team, he agrees. Back in the present on Long Island, Wolverine recovers from the assault of The Wrecker and begins making his way back to the battle. The only Avenger left standing to face the Raft escapee is "Spider-Woman". The Wrecker begins threatening her, but she insists she is there not to fight, but to talk and help him. Meanwhile, back in the Nevada desert, Lindy Reynolds tries to reason with her husband. Robert is convinced his wife is dead. He saw her dead at the hands of The Void. He becomes agitated and disappears in a burst of light. Director Hill calls into S.H.I.E.L.D. alerting them to the issue. Back in Long Island, Spider-Woman talks with The Wrecker about his issues, distracting him long enough for Wolverine, Luke Cage, and Spider-Man to get back in the fight. The Avengers take down Wrecker, but their victory is short-lived. Iron Man calls the Avengers to assemble in Hartford, Connecticut. In Hartford, Robert Reynolds is watching television in his house when Emma Frost comes on the television and tells him to make it easy on himself and go outside. When he opens his front door, he is greeted by The Illuminati and their affiliated groups, The Avengers, The Fantastic Four, The X-Men, The Inhumans, and SHIELD. | Writer2_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler2_1 = Steve McNiven | Inker2_1 = Mark Morales | Colourist2_1 = Morry Hollowell | Letterer2_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer2_2 = Albert Deschesne | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor2_2 = Aubrey Sitterson | Editor2_3 = Molly Lazer | Editor2_4 = Andy Schmidt | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Desert * ** * ** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = * The first story is from a comic book given to Sentry (Robert Reynolds). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}